Ponta Tempestade
by Adriana Swan
Summary: O navio de Lord Steffon Baratheon acabou de naufragar nos arredores de Ponta Tempestade. Como os jovens Robert, Stannis e Renly vão lidar com isso? Não possui slash.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Ponta Tempestade  
Autoras: Adriana Swan  
Categoria: angst  
Resumo: Robert, Stannis e Renly e suas vidas em Ponta Tempestade desde que Robert herdou o castelo até ser passado para Renly.

OBS: As idades de Robert e Stannis foram mantidas, mas a de Renly foi alterada de zero para cinco anos de idade.

**Ponta Tempestade**

**Adriana Swan**

As ondas chegavam fortes, varriam a praia, sujavam as finas areias brancas com destroços, algas e dor. Já fazia cinco dias e corpos apodrecidos ainda chegavam na praia, ainda traziam a Ponta Tempestade vestígios da fatídica noite em que o navio de Lorde Steffon Baratheon naufragou as vistas do castelo. O vento forte e a chuva ocultaram os possíveis gritos naquela noite, assim como esconderam as lágrimas, mas nada disso fora capaz de ocultar os cadáveres que começaram a chegar na manhã seguinte. Um, dois, três, dezenas. Ao fim do terceiro dia aparecera o primeiro e último sobrevivente, o bobo da corte com faces pintadas de escravo, com canções sem nexo sobre chuva, morte e túmulos sob o mar. Esta era a única lembrança viva do grande navio de Lorde Steffon Baratheon.

A praia naquela madrugada estava particularmente mais suja, o sargaço misturado a destroços se amontoava na areia, os dois únicos corpos retirados naquela manhã jaziam podres e inchados afastados da água. Alguns homens estavam espalhados pela praia olhando o mar (como faziam há cinco dias) a espera do que mais as ondas poderiam trazer.

Robert Baratheon andou pela areia decidido. Seu corpo estava dolorido e dormira mal, acordara ao nascer do sol e já sentia dor de cabeça que aliais só aumentara quando o Meistre Crassen viera lhe falar que Renly estava fora de sua cama. Seu irmãozinho Renly era um doce menino de cinco anos de idade e já sofrera o suficiente nesses cinco dias que passra velando o mar pela janela a espera do corpo do pai. A última coisa que uma criança precisava era fugir até a praia e ver os mortos amontoados.

O pequeno Renly estava vestindo suas finas vestes de dormir, finas demais para o vento frio da praia. Estava parado, descalço, com seus frágeis pés afogados na areia e sendo banhados pela espuma das ondas. O rostinho resoluto e os olhos cansados, olhava o mar.

- Renly, eu já disse que não deve vir aqui fora – Robert ralhou cansado. Vivera seus últimos anos no Ninho da Águia com Lorde Jon Arryn e não estava acostumado a lidar com crianças.

- Eu queria ver o mar – o menimo respondeu olhando as ondas molharem a ponta de suas vestes.

- O mar está sujo, não é bom para você – falou o mais velho se apriximando do menino.

- Sujo de destroços e mortos podres do navio do papai – o garoto acentiu com simplicidade.

Robert suspirou, aquele não era um assunto para crianças.

- Entre, não quero você aqui fora – disse.

- Eu não quero entrar – Renly reclamou, baixando a cabecinha e brincando com a areia sob seus pés, desanimado.

- Estou mandando – ralhou. Crianças eram teimosas e aquele lugar não faria bem ao caçula. – Entre, é melhor para você. Antes que pegue um resfriado.

- Eu queria ficar com Stannis – o menino choramingou sem querer ter que voltar ao castelo.

O mais velho franzio o cenho.

- Onde está Stannis? – indagou pressentindo que não gostaria da resposta.

O menino ergueu a pequena mãozinha trêmula de frio e apontou um dos homens na praia. Se não fosse o caçula ter apontado, Robert nunca teria notado o irmão do meio que mais facilmente seria confundido com um pescador do que com o filho de um Lorde naquele momento.

Stannis Baratheon era o segundo filho de Lorde Steffon. Dois anos mais novo que Robert, era um rapaz verde de treze anos, alto e esbelto, com um forte senso de moralismo e totalmente desprovido de senso de humor. Naquele momento, o rapaz estava sentado na beira da praia, sem camisa, a calça de tecido grosseiro cheia de areia, o cabelo molhado indicando que devia ter saído da água a pouco tempo. Os braços estavam apoiados nos joelhos, com olhos profundos e vermelhos do sal, olhava o mar.

- Sete infernos – Robert praguejou baixinho ao ver o irmão. Desde que voltara do Ninho da Águia, Stannis tinha lhe dado muito mais dor de cabeça do que o pequeno Renly.

- Senhor Stannis não dormiu no castelo ontem a noite – o Meistre informou se aproximando do caçula com uma manta nos braços, que este recusou, impaciente.

- Vou ficar aqui com Stannis até ele entrar – o garotinho falou, decidido.

- É claro que ficará – falou impaciente se dirigindo a largos passos do local onde o irmão do meio estava sentado.

Apesar da diferença ser de apenas dois anos de idade, Robert não podia ser mais diferente do irmão. Era alto e possuía ombros largos e braços musculosos, conquistados a duras penas em treinos e lutas no mundo alto do Ninho de Águia. Tinha um físico de guerreiro apesar de seus quinze anos, quase dezesseis. Todos elogiavam seu futuro promissor e se continuasse lutando em torneios, logo seria um dos melhores guerreiros dos Sete Reinos. Já Stannis odiava torneios (e seus competidores), tinha o físico esbelto e a pele bronzeada de um homem do mar. Podiam ter quase a mesma altura, mas considerando o corpo musculoso de Robert, Stannis era apenas metade do homem que o irmão mais velho era.

- O que pensa que está fazendo aqui? – indagou sentindo a dor de cabeça aumentar. Stannis conseguia ser três vezes mais teimoso que o irmãozinho de cinco anos. O irmão do meio nem olhou para ele.

- Nadando – respondeu sem lhe dar atenção.

Robert bufou impaciente.

- Você passou a noite inteira aqui? – indagou incrédulo.

- Devo lhe dar staisfações de meus passos? – o outro rebateu olhando para o irmão parado a seu lado de forma desafiadora. Aquilo desagradou ao maior.

- Deve sim – respondeu por entre os dentes. – Há quanto tempo você não dorme?

- Não é da sua conta – respondeu indiferente voltando a olhar o mar.

_"De mal a pior"_, Robert pensou com um suspiro. Tinha total consciência de que havia pelo menos uma dúzia de homens de seu pai na praia (além de Renly e o Meistre) que deviam ter ouvido as palavras do irmão. Se seria Senhor de Ponta Tempestade agora, isso não era nada bom.

- Sou seu irmão mais velho, é da minha conta sim – ralhou. – Volte para o castelo e descanse, já está parecendo doente.

- Você não manda em mim – falou com certa arrogância.

- Sou mais velho, mando. – Robert insistiu sentindoa cabeça latejar de dor, todos os olhares da praia postos nos dois. – Erga-se.

- Para quê? – o irmão franzio o cenho, desconfiado.

- Porque eu estou mandando, caralho – o outro ordenou.

Por um longo momento, fez-se silêncio na praia enquanto os dois se encaravam. Stannis parecia estar pesando cuidadosamente a ordem do irmão, enquanto Robert o olhava de cima, rezando para que o irmão sentado não o obrigasse a ir ao extremo com aquilo.

Stannis bateu as mãos para derrubar a areia e se ergueu, conforme solicitado. Isso nem de longe deminuiu a tensão da situação, uma vez que de pé estava frente a frente com Robert e nenhum parecia disposto a ceder naquele momento.

- Você não manda em mim – Stannis repetiu pausadamente, a raiva se apossando do rapaz.

Robert encarou o irmão de punhos fechados, olhou para o chão onde estivera e voltou a encará-lo.

- Você se ergueu – falou com seu tom variando entre a irritação e o deboche.

- Você se acha muito forte… os músculos são frutos do Ninho? – o mais novo questionou olhando o irmão que tinha o dobro de sua força.

- Frutos de muitos treinos – o outro respondeu. Detestava provocações – e de bater em coisas. E pessoas.

Se Stannis entendeu a indireta soube desfarçar muito bem, já que continuou no mesmo tom.

- E acha que isso me assusta? – perguntou tenso – Eu não tenho medo de você.

- Pois devia, diabos – Robert estourou quase gritando. – Sou seu irmão mais velho, você tem o _dever_ de me obedecer.

Pela segunda vez fez-se silêncio na praia, perturbado só pelo barulho das ondas. Desde que Robert havia retornado do Ninho há alguns meses, tivera diversos atritos com o irmão e tentava ao máximo ignorar a insubordinação do irmão do meio para não terem que ir as vias de fato. Stannis tinha treze anos, era só um rapazinho verde, mas era um rapazinho verde muito irritante.

- Meu irmão mais velho? – o mais novo repetiu – isso não significa nada para mim.

Robert ergueu um pouco os punhos em um ato involuntário. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de bater no irmão, mas tentou se controlar, consciente da pequena platéia que devia estar observando os herdeiros Baratheon a um passo de se engalfinharem como cães raivosos.

- Me provoque de novo e eu _juro_ que… - começou, mas o mais novo interrompeu.

- Você vai o quê? Vai me bater? – questionou com a voz rouca de raiva, muito embora (diferente de Robert) ele não tivesse erguido a voz. –Para mim você não passa de um estranho. Um intruso do Vale.

- Se você não é capaz de me obedecer como seu irmão mais velho – Robert falou como último aviso – então me obedeça como seu_Senhor_. Sou o Lorde de Ponta Tempestade agora e você me deve _obediência._

- O corpo de nosso pai nem sequer chegou a praia e Ponta Tempestade já tem um novo Senhor – Stannis concluíu em tom de nojo. – Papai ficaria decepcionado.

- Vá dizer isso para as pessoas que se importam – Robert esbravejou além de qualquer limite de sua paciência.

- Eu sou um que se importa – rebateu no mesmo tom.

- Você agora é meu _vassalo_ – Robert grunio batendo a mão no peito do irmão ao dizer "você".

- Você para mim não é _nada_ – Stannis respondeu antes de ser acertado por um soco e revidar em seguida.

Os dois irmãos se atracaram em uma série de socos tão alheios aos gritos dos homens ao seu redor quanto eram ao brigar aos seis e oito anos de idade. O resultado também pouco mudara. Foi uma questão de tempo até que Robert (mais forte e mais treinado) jogasse Stannis no chão coberto pela espuma das ondas, onde a água chegava quase a seus joelhos.

- PAREM COM ESSA INSANIDADE EM NOME DOS DEUSES – o Meistre Crassen gritava apelando aos homens que apartassem os dois irmãos.

Com Stannis caído a água o impedindo de se levantar, Robert ajoelhou-se a seu lado e segurou-lhe os cabelos enfiando o rosto dele na água cheia de areia o fazendo se debater em desespero sem conseguir respirar.

- LARGA ELE – a voz fina e chorosa de Renly chegou a eles aos soluços.

Robert ergueu a cabeça do irmão e o deixou respirar.

- Nunca mais você vai me enfrentar, entendeu? – indagou antes de afogá-lo no mar de novo.

- MEU SENHOR, ISSO É UMA LOUCURA MEU SENHOR, - Crassen gritava. Os homens se aproximaram dos dois, mas nenhum ousara interferir na briga dos irmãos.

Quando ergueu Stannis pela segunda vez, ele vomitou água salgada e areia que havia engolido e se esforçava para respirar. Robert puxou ainda mais seu cabelo para aproximar o rosto dos dois, Stannis gemeu alto de dor.

- Quem manda nesta porra sou eu – Robert esbravejou. Stannis mal conseguia respirar, quanto mais escutá-lo. – De hoje em diante você vai me obedecer, entendeu?

Sem esperar uma resposta, enfiou a cabeça de Stannis pela terceira vez na água. Caído e atrapalhado pelas ondas, sem conseguir apoio para se erguer, o rapaz se debateu tentando se livrar da mão de aço com que o irmão o segurava, enquanto engolia água em agonia.

- LARGA ELE – Renly gritou mais uma vez se atirando contra o pescoço de Robert para defender Stannis.

Robert tentara usar a mão livre para afastar o caçula, mas o pequeno menino se atirou sobre ele dando socos e pontapés onde seus pequenos braços e pernas conseguiam alcançar, o que obrigou ele a soltar Stannis para poder empurrar Renly com as duas mãos o fazendo cair aos pés do velho Meistre que, desesperado, resolvera ele mesmo separar a briga dos três irmãos. Ao ver a criança caída, Robert sentiu receio de ter empurrado forte demais e ter machucado o menino, então se ergueu num repente, mas ao dar um passo em direção ao irmãozinho, Renly se encolheu assustado se agarrando nas pernas do meistre que o abraçou de imediato para protegê-lo.

Renly estava com medo de Robert.

A idéia de causar pavor em seu irmãozinho caçula o atingiu mais forte que qualquer gos golpes dados durante a briga.

Estava tudo errado, não era assim que tinha que ser. Eram três irmãos órfãos e deveriam cuidar uns dos outros. Devia ser um amigo e orientador de seu irmão do meio que estava na idade de aprender a ser homem e devia ser um pai para o pequeno Renly que tinha apenas cinco anos e precisaria muito dos dois. Era assim que as coisas deveriam acontecer e não os três se matando na primeira desavença.

Robert observou a seu redor. Os homens de seu pai, seus homens, os olhavam admirados, embora nenhum tenha tido a ousadia de tentar segurar seu novo suserano. Meistre Crassen amparava nos braços um pequeno Renly assustado enquanto murmurava preces a Mãe por misericórdia. A praia cheia de destroços estava igual, as ondas batiam na praia de forma igual, mas caído a seus pés Stannis juntava forças para ficar de quatro, tossindo água do mar que enchera seus pulmões e com areia até pelos cabelos.

Sete infernos, as coisas não deviam ter sido desse jeito.

- Lord Robert – Meistre Crassen falou em tom de súplica – Me permita ajudar Stannis. Por favor, senhor.

Não devia inspirar medo a seus homens, devia inspirar confiança e amizade, fora isso que Lord Jon Arryn lhe ensinara. De repente, Robert se sentia um tanto inseguro.

Mais uma vez olhou para Stannis. O rapaz tentava sentar, seu corpo todo tremia e mesmo a força da espuma das ondas que chegavam a eles pareciam o suficiente para vencê-lo e ele caía ajoelhado e com as mãos no chão de novo. Continuava a tossir e vomitou um grande quantidade de água, o que fez Robert pensar o quão perto estivera de matar o próprio irmão. Ele não ia afogá-lo, _não ia_, mas aparentemente chegara mais perto do que pensara. Que os deuses tivessem misericórdia.

- Vai me obedecer? – perguntou a Stannis tentando terminar aquilo da forma certa, mas sua voz soou mais insegura do que gostaria.

Se a voz do mais velho soou insegura, o mais novo nem sequer falou. Com o corpo trêmulo e humilhado, o rapaz apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente em sinal de submição diante do irmão. Robert se sentiu um animal, como se precisasse se firmar diante de outro macho em seu posto de alpha atravéz da força. O que fizera?

- Pode ajudá-lo, Meistre Crassen – Robert assentiu sentindo-se subtamente cansado e com a dor de cabeça voltando de onde quer que ela estivesse escondida.

O meistre deixou Renly chorando sozinho e se adiantou para o Baratheon que ele considerou mais precisar dele.

- Aqui meu rapaz – ele murmurou ajudando Stannis a se sentar e cobrindo seus ombros com o manto que trouxera para o caçula – Aqui. Eu ajudo você.

Robert virou-se para Renly que olhava o irmão caído com os grandes olhos escuros cheios de lágrimas. Só então o Lorde de Ponta Tempestade se deu conta do quão traumático tudo aquilo podia ser para a criança. Não bastava ter acabado de perder o pai, agora via os irmãos se matarem um ao outro.

E estava imundo.

- Vem cá, vou te dar um banho – Robert falou tentando parecer amigável e andando em direção ao mesmo. O menino se afastou dois passos. – Não tenha medo, vou cuidar de você.

Renly não resistiu quando o mais velho o pegou com mãos firmes e o colocou no braço como se tivesse três anos ao invéz de cinco.

- Vamos tomar um banho e depois você vai voltar para seu quarto e descançar, tá bom? – falou, achando ser a forma correta de agir com uma criança.

O menino nada disse, os olhos grandes fixos no meistre que ajudava seu outro irmão a levantar. Estaria com medo de Robert? Aquele pequeno Baratheon nascera quando o mais velho já estava no Ninho da Águia e até poucos meses nem o conhecia. Era um estranho para ele, um intruso. O único irmão que o pequeno Renly conhecia era aquele que acabara de espancar. As coisas não deviam ter sido assim.

- Sete infernos – exclamou encarando o irmãozinho – serei um pai para você. Eu prometo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 02

Renly nada dissera no caminho de volta ao castelo ou quando chegaram ao quarto de Robert. O jovem Lorde tirou a roupa imunda do menino e o mandou ir para o banheiro enquanto tirava as próprias roupas para tomar banho junto a criança. Este fora mais um de seus erros: desde que o navio do pai naufragara, ele passara tempo demais sendo o Lorde de Ponta Tempestade, enviando corvos e dando ordens, tentando fazer com que o castelo não naufragásse com o navio. O resultado é que Renly passara os últimos cinco dias nas mãos dos criados e Stannis ajudando a tirar os corpos do mar. Em nenhum momento desses cinco dias parara para pensar nos irmãos.

Quando Robert entrou nú no banheiro encontrou o irmãozinho de pé ao lado da bacia de água com o polegar direito na boca, os grandes olhos tão negros quanto seu espesso cabelo, bem abertos e atentos. Estava triste, mas não tinha mais cara de choro.

- Hey, bebê, você chupa o dedo? – Robert falou admirado. O garotinho nada disse e o outro pensou quão pouco dera atenção ao menininho desde chegara do Vale ao ponto de não notar algo assim. – Você está com raiva de mim?

O menino balançou a cabeça em negativa, totalmente concentrado no dedinho na boca. Robert se abaixou ao lado dele, pegou a vasilha e começou a derramar água sobre os ombros do garotinho.

- Você está… com medo de mim? – perguntou um tanto nervoso e dessa vez o menino não balançou a cabeça, só abriu ainda mais os grandes olhos. Robert achou que isso era um "sim".

Renly não dissera nada e deixou que o irmão mais velho esfregasse seus pequenos ombros e costas enquanto falava.

- Se você não tirar esse dedinho da boca, vou por pimenta nele – Robert brincou com a voz suave.

A criança tirou o dedo da boca e colocou as duas mãos para trás, como se temesse que o irmão fizesse aquilo naquele momento mesmo. Nunca faria uma coisa dessas, era brincadeira, mas o caçula era tão novinho que ainda não entendia isso.

- Papai disse que se eu continuasse chupando o dedo ele colocaria veneno nele – o menino falou e seu tom era muito preocupado. – Stannis disse que era brincadeira do papai, mas eu não tenho certeza.

A gravidade da situação parecia preocupar muito o menino. Seu irmão derramou água no rostinho tenso e lavou as marcas das lágrimas.

- E agora que nosso pai se foi, você achou que ninguém ia se importar – ele concluiu.

- Stannis disse que se eu parasse de chupar o dedo ele ia pedir para o papai me deixar ter um gatinho – Renly falou e seu tom transparecia dúvida. – Papai nunca me deixou ter um gatinho, mas ele nunca dizia não a Stannis. Agora vou ter que pedir a você?

Robert tentou não pensar no pai morto, apenas em como ajudar seu pequeno irmãozinho. Achou que um gato poderia ajudar a criança em um momento tão difícil.

- Se você parar de chupar o dedo, eu te dou esse gatinho que você quer – ele acentiu começando a tomar o próprio banho enquanto o menininho abaixava para limpar os próprios pés. Parecia já saber tomar banho sozinho. – Certo?

- Certo – Renly concordou. Robert achou que com certeza esse seria seu irmão favorito. – Mas… eu posso começar só amanhã?

- Começar ou parar? – brincou. O menino ergueu as sobrancelhas confuso. O mais velho riu. – É claro que pode ser só amanhã.

- Porque você bateu em Stannis? – perguntou inocentemente.

Robert o encarou se sentindo culpado. Não estava preparado para perguntas de crianças inocentes.

- Porque ele me desobedeceu – respondeu sem saber como explicar a uma criança de cinco anos sobre a hierarquia dos irmãos.

- Você vai me bater também? – o menino continuou fazendo Robert se sentir um monstro.

- Bater em você? Não, Renly. Digo... você pretende me desobedecer como ele fez? – perguntou.

- Acho que não – o menino respondeu pensativo.

- Então não vou bater em você – concluiu.

Terminou de tomar banho e se enrolou de qualquer jeito numa toalha, em seguida enrolou o menino em outra e o acompanhou até o quarto do caçula em silêncio. Lá dentro, o menino foi até a cômoda e escolheu um conjunto de vestes leves para dormir e as vestiu sozinho, se mostrando um homenzinho.

- Agora você vai se deitar e dormir um pouco, está bem? – Robert falou para o menino puxando as cobertas da cama para que ele entrasse de baixo delas.

O garotinho não se mexeu. Ficou de pé ao lado de Robert o encarando de forma teimosa.

- O que foi agora? – Robert falou com um suspiro.

Tivera uma filha no Ninho da Águia, uma bastarda linda que gostava de por no colo e beijar suas bochechinhas rosas, mas nem de longe sonhara que ser pai pudesse ser tão complicado como ser irmão mais velho de dois meninos.

- Eu posso ver Stannis antes de domir? – Renly perguntou com seus negros olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

Robert não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Estava com raiva do irmão do meio e se pudesse daria um castigo a ele por tê-lo provocado, mas o pequeno Renly não merecia castigo nenhum e o único irmão que ele considerava de verdade era o do meio. Seria maldade privar a criança de vê-lo.

- Tudo bem, mas depois você vai dormir – falou em tom sério.

- Certo – o menino acentiu. Robert notou que ele parecia gostar daquela palavra.

Quando sairam do quarto para ir ver o irmão, o menino automaticamente segurou a mão de Robert com a sua e o calor daquela mãozinha tão frágil na sua o fez sentir-se bem. Renly era sua responsabilidade agora.

Ao chegarem no quarto não bateram. Quando era bem pequeno lembrava que seu pai os proibia de trancar as portas do castelo, logo, nenhum dos dois meninos devia trancar as portas de seus quartos para nada. Era uma forma que Lorde Steffon achara para manter todos obedientes, qualquer porta trancada podía render-lhes uma surra, como descobrira uma vez ou outra. Colocou a mão no trinco e a porta se abriu sem opor resistência, provando que em Ponta Tempestades as regras de seu pai continuavam leis. Melhor assim.

O quarto estava um pouco escuro com as cortinas fechadas, embora ainda entrasse um pouco do sol que começava a esquentar lá fora. Ao lado da cama, Meistre Crassen estava sentado com cara de quem envelhecera vinte anos nos últimos cinco dias. Na cama, devidamente coberto pelas quentes mantas, Stannis dormia com a serenidade de uma criança. Robert tentou imaginar quanto tempo levara no banho com Renly. Considerando que o irmão do meio também devia ter tomado um banho antes de deitar, não era provável que tivesse dormido tão rápido.

- Dei-lhe um pouco de leite de papoula – o Meistre falou como se lesse sua mente. – Ele disse que não dormia há dias.  
Robert acentiu com a cabeça enquanto Renly soltava sua mão e ia até o leito segurar a mão do irmão adormecido. A criança parecia muito preocupada.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Meistre Crassen? – indagou muito sério.

- Claro que vai, Renly – o Meistre falou, bondoso.

O menino segurou a mão do irmão entre as suas como se velasse um doente enquanto o Meistre ergueu a mão em direção ao cabelo de Stannis como se quisesse acariciá-lo, mas parou em seguida hesitante. Robert não podia deixar de pensar que o olhar do velho Meistre para o rapaz adormecido era de pura compaixão.

- O problema de Stannis é que nosso pai o mimou demais – Robert falou amuado – devia ter lhe ensinado seu lugar de irmão do meio em vez de deixá-lo vagabundear por Ponta tempestade como se fosse o herdeiro do lugar.

- Stannis é… complicado, meu bom senhor, - o Meistre respondeu pensativo – ele precisa de um pouco de atenção. Lorde Steffon so queria que Stannis fosse um pouquinho mais feliz.

- Queria demais – Robert resmungou. – Está bem, Renly, você já o viu. Hora de dormir.

- Ah… certo – o pequeno menino respondeu obediente.

Sem demora, Renly puxou a ponta do lençou que cobria o irmão e subiu na cama se enfiando sob as cobertas junto ao rapaz. Deitou-se a seu lado com cuidado para não o cordar, pôs um dedinho na boca e a outra mão deixou repousar sobre o corpo de Stannis, o abraçando. O Meistre puxou as mantas combrindo os dois para que dormissem melhor, como se fosse a cena mais normal do mundo Stannis e Renly dormirem juntos.

E talvez fosse mesmo.

E pela segunda vez no dia Robert se sentiu um intruso ali.

De algum ponto de sua mente veio a lembrança esquecida de seu pequeno irmão de quatro anos segurando um travesseirinho branco debaixo do braço e o lençol nas mãozinhas pedindo para dormir com ele. Não era Renly naquela memória, era Stannis, tão pequeno e frágil quanto seu irmãozinho era agora. Deixara de fazer parte daquelas cenas de família a muito tempo, nunca fizera parte da vida de Renly. Agora, o único irmão que conhecia era Ned e ele estava longe demais.

Robert estava sozinho.


End file.
